Apple
by blader-chick13
Summary: An Asch and Guy oneshot. Vaguely shonenai. What do you feel when a simple memory leads to a final disaster? Asch x Guy, barely


**An Asch and Guy oneshot. Not really shonen-ai but can be if you think along those lines. This story takes place both before and after Asch got kidnaped and so he is being called 'Luke'. No, I didn't mess up my own story it's just that Asch is still young in this and so he is still known as Luke.**

**Disclaimer: **_Asch_,_ Guy_** and **_Luke_** belong in their game of **Tales of the Abyss** by their amazing creators**

"Yuck!" A little voice gurgled, poking his tongue out showing bits of chewed up yellow fruit.

His blond companion looked a bit revolted. "Your supposed to eat it, Luke. Not show it to me."

The redhead scowled him and put down the half chewed apple slice. "It's disgusting!"

Blue eyes clashed with green and a thirteen year old Guy picked up the same slice the redhead had tried to put back. "It's an apple."

"That doesn't taste like an apple!"

"Hey, I hand picked this, thank you very much." Guy tried to convince him by guilt tripping him into it.

Like that would work.

Luke shook his head, face scrunched up in disgust. "Then you eat it."

Guy rolled his eyes and tried to push the fruit onto the boy. He wouldn't have it. Instead, he put up his hands and shook his head, lips closed firmly. The blond wasn't one to get frustrated but the Lady had said Luke needed to start eating more fruits and vegetables.

"Why do you have to be such a picky eater? What's wrong with it? Look, it tastes fine!" Guy demonstrated by popping the already chewed piece into his mouth, downing it without any difficulty. It tasted perfectly fine just like any other apple.

It was Luke's turn to look disgusted. "That was in my mouth."

"Like your going to give me some horrible disease. It's just a bit of saliva." Guy brushed it aside.

"Ewww ... Guy, your disgusting. I'm not touching that now." Luke proclaimed and weaseled off his chair trying to scurry away. Though at nine years old, Luke's short legs couldn't match those of the growing blond. He caught him easily around the center with the redhead struggling.

"You can't make me eat that!"

"Wanna tempt me? I can make you eat anything and you _will_ eat this apple even if I have to hand feed it to you." Guy grumbled, hauling the flailing boy back into the chair.

Luke kept trying to get away so Guy was forced to hold onto his wrist and pin that to the table. "Eat it. It's good for you."

Another head shaken. Guy gave a sigh. "Your going to make the Lady worry if you don't."

The redhead only seemed to consider this for a mere moment before looking revolted again. "It tastes funny."

"It's sweet. I thought you liked sweet."

Luke didn't say anything. With that act, Guy was basically forced to try up another way to get Luke to eat the stupid fruit.

"... Honey. You like honey right?"

Luke nodded, looking suspicious. Guy grinned. "Well what if we dipped the apple slices in honey. Would that be alright?"

"I don't want to eat the apple. I already told you that!"

Guy waved at him, not believing him for a moment. "At least try it." He commented, looking through the cupboard for that jar of honey. The cooks would be pretty mad at him if they found him crawling all over the counters. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't quite big enough yet to reach the top shelf.

He glanced back to see Luke sitting patiently. He'd expected the boy to take off in his moment of freedom. Either he knew he couldn't outrun Guy or he figured it best to actually try it out. He doubted it could have been any other reason.

Guy hopped down from the counter with ease, cradling the jar softly in his hands as to not break it or spill any. He plopped it onto the table and grabbed one of the apple slices. Looking into the jar with a skillful eye, Guy put his hand in past the rim, catching some of the sticky sweetness onto the fruit and pulled it out carefully, his hand never graced to inside of the jar.

He put the jar back into a standing position and cupped his hand under the apple slice. It was dripping with the golden sugar as he offered it to Luke. The boy looked at it oddly before shifted himself to move forward a bit. Guy grinned, glad that Luke was going to actually try it out and pushed it forward a bit more, hand still under it so Luke didn't get any honey on himself. The redhead sniffed it like it might have been fake and then took a nibble off the end, popping back into his chair stiffly.

"Yuck." He spoke immediately after swallowing it.

Guy looked at him with complete disbelief. "Wha-? Your lying."

"Am not." Luke countered, folding his arms and looking away stubbornly.

Guy didn't really notice at the moment that he had a small puddle of honey in the palm of his hand. "I think you actually liked it."

"Didn't!" Green eyes were glaring at the chair beside him, not Guy.

Guy was smiling though. Leave it to Luke to never admit anything. "Well fine, then I'll have it." His tone held a testing manner as he munched on the remainder of the fruit slice.

Luke flinched slightly but still held up his rebellious posture. Of course Guy noticed it and just tried to make it worse. "It's a pity you don't like it Luke. I mean, the honey adds just the right touch to it. It's really sweet and it makes the apple taste even better. You sure you don't want any?"

"I-I'm sure! I don't like apples."

Guy shrugged. "I'll go give some to Pere then. I bet he'll really like them." He turned and stepped out of the kitchen, bringing a couple slices along with him.

Luke turned to watch him go and only when he disappeared for a few good seconds did Luke even bother to look back at the fruit. He glanced back again and around the kitchen, expecting someone to pop up. He reached to the plate and grabbed a slice, snapping his head back to glare at the door. Where he thought would be an amused Guy he saw nothing but an empty doorframe. He grabbed the jar and tipped it, still glancing around and dipped the apple into the honey. Making sure he didn't drip it anywhere, he popped the fruit slice into his mouth and chewed on it with a soft look of contentment.

'_Such a little liar._' Guy thought, peeking from the crack between the door and doorframe, tall enough to look over the second door hinge. Nibbling on his own piece of fruit, Guy figured it better to just leave Luke to his own.

**.:vWv:.**

Guy wasn't too sure if he'd ever actually ran that fast before. He was apart of the search party for his missing master. Absolutely everyone in the manor was out and looking for Luke and so far everyone had come up empty handed. Guy was checking high and low for the young master in their current position: Choral Castle.

"Luke... LUKE!" He called, running into bedrooms and hidden chambers. He was going to be the first to find him. Not to gain credit or anything, he was really worried. If he was the first to find him, that would sooth any fears he had bouncing around in his stomach.

He knew it was stupid to think but why couldn't finding him have been simple? Like he'd just be laying on the stairs or maybe on one of the beds or even-

"Luke?" Guy took an immediate halt, glancing toward a statue. He tilted his head, only seeing bits of red poking out from beside it and instantly got his hopes up. "Luke!?"

When he came close enough, he slid against the stone floor and halted as his foot landed flatly against the base of the statue. "Luke!" Guy suddenly felt sick with overcome emotion.

His hands went to the shoulders of the figure and he rolled him over. When the features of his face mixed with that red hair, Guy felt like breaking down from relief. "Luke! Luke, wake up." Who the hell would just dump him here like some kind of trash?

Apparently, the boy wasn't ever asleep but to Guy, he didn't look awake. His eyes were open but he the most blank expression on his face. Guy would have though him dead if he didn't have a pulse and was breathing. "Luke?" He questioned, fingers grazing over his face. Why wasn't he reacting?

He turned and shouted as loud as he could that he found him. He shouted and shouted until he heard the clanking of armor coming up the stairs and he lowered his voice but didn't stop calling. It was only until the small group of soldiers were right beside him did he silence his yelling. He looked down at Luke as the soldiers tried as well to get a reaction from him.

Luke just blinked and stared forward. His forward happened to be Guy but he didn't look at him with anything. Not with relief or annoyance or even joy. What was wrong with him? What the hell did Malkuth do to him to make him like this? "Luke?" He questioned again as the soldiers helped him to his feet.

Guy stood immediately when the soldiers momentarily let go of him and Luke's legs didn't support him. The blond caught him on his way up and tried to straighten him out. "Come on Luke, we have to get you back to the manor. Your mother is sick with worry."

Nothing. Not even a flinch. When Guy tried to walk while being Luke's support, the redhead couldn't hold his own. His feet would just drag and Guy had to keep catching him to haul him back up. He wasn't even able to stand, what the hell was the matter?

With the help of the reluctant soldiers, Guy got Luke onto his back and carried him all the way he needed to.

Managing to get him home, Guy had to wait quite sometime before he was able to see Luke again. It was understandable considering the Lady was devastated when he went missing. Lord fon Fabre had his own share of worry but now they were gushing over the fact that their empty son was back in their arms.

A few hours turned into a couple days and finally Guy was permitted to go see his friend and master. He was residing is the kitchen when he found him. He had a couple things before him that he keep looking at curiously before chewing on them. Anything he didn't like, he put back. He did that to everything he tried out. All but one.

The apple slices.

Guy watched him without making his presence known as Luke picked up the fruit and nibbled on it. After a moment like he was deciding the taste, he chewed a bit more. He continued this process until he'd finished up the entire slice and reached for another.

Something dropped and broke inside Guy in that moment and he moved so he was standing beside the redhead. "Do you like those?" He questioned softly, his voice cracked in some places.

Luke glanced up at him with that blank face again and then back down at the plate. The apple in his hand rested in midair a moment before Luke brought it to his lips and continued to eat. Guy wondered if he just didn't understand the question.

"Luke, you hate these kinds of apples. Since when...?" Guy trailed off, watching the redhead not even take note of him talking and continue on fulfilling his hunger.

Guy clenched his hands into fists and looked to the floor feeling like he'd just lost something he was never going to get back. In a moment of insecurity of that feeling, Guy reached over and hugged the boy quickly.

"What happened to you?"

Luke simply sat there, a new slice in his fingers and his lips moved and tongue clicked softly to utter the first words Guy would ever hear _him_ say.

"I don't remember."

**END**

**Review, please**


End file.
